


【All昀】沉沦

by xyls



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyls/pseuds/xyls
Summary: ABO现背Touch时期泰/悠/玹昀





	【All昀】沉沦

**Author's Note:**

> ABO  
> 现背  
> Touch时期  
> 泰/悠/玹昀

——

 

昏暗的房间里透不进一丝光线，墙上的时钟滴答滴答走着，董思成睁开双眼，他不知道自己睡了多久。打开手机一看，已经是下午的五点了。他准备起身，结果下个瞬间热流涌遍全身，董思成揪着被子咬住嘴唇忍耐，喉间溢出诱人的低吟。

　　

 

　　他首先去把门落了锁，然后支撑不住跌坐在地上。冰凉的门板让他的身体平息了不少，擦掉鼻尖的汗，董思成爬起来套了件外套，又翻出帽子和口罩戴上，推开门谨慎的出了宿舍。

 

　　  
　　在路口拦了辆出租车，和司机说了去处后就蜷缩在窗边。

　　

 

　　他分化了，毫无预兆的在宿舍里分化了。并且根据反应来看，绝对不是什么好现象。想到这里，他把自己陷进座椅里，车内的空调吹的他昏昏欲睡。

 

　　

　　顺利到了医院，董思成重新拉上口罩走进大厅。挂了号，坐在长椅上等着医生。

 

　　

 

　　“19号。”

 

　　

　　董思成捏着手里的纸进了房间，医生看了他一眼：“先去做个检查吧。”

 

　　

　　不敢怠慢，董思成做完了成套检查。末了穿上外套重新坐回医生面前，结果就在他的手里。

 

　　  
　　“回去好好休息吧，别太经常出来。”

 

　　

　　董思成心一沉，接过医生递过来的报告单——他是个Omega。

 

　　其实早在两年前他就有预感，当时已经成年，却没有任何分化的迹象。成员都安慰他分化之后肯定会是ALPHA，再不济BETA也是可能的，唯独没考虑他是OMEGA的可能性。

 

　　

　　就在前几天，李马克拿着单子兴冲冲的跑进来。

 

　　“昀昀哥哥！我是Alpha哦。”

 

　　当时董思成的脸色算不上太好，但还是挤出笑容祝贺弟弟。李马克好奇地看向董思成的后颈，“哥哥还没分化吗？”

 

　　“不用担心，我相信哥哥是Alpha。”

 

　　“嗯。”苦涩的应声，心里的不安越来越大。

 

　　董思成揣好报告单回了宿舍，出去的成员也都尽数回来，此时都围在桌子前准备晚饭。

 

　　

　　李东赫看到董思成，一把抱住他撒娇：“哥哥去哪了？到处都找不到你，担心死了。”

 

　　

 

　　“我出去逛了一圈。”意识到自己已经分化，需要和Alpha保持一定距离。董思成推了推他：“楷灿，先放开我。”

 

　　

　　“哥你是有什么事情吗？”李东赫打量着董思成的脸色，瘪着嘴松开了他。

 

　　

　　“没……我只是，有点不舒服。”董思成捏捏他的脸，无奈的对弟弟说。

 

　　和众人打过招呼后，董思成转身关上了房间的门。把报告单撕了个碎片扔进垃圾桶，脱力倒在床上，他抓着衣服倒吸一口气。

 

　　

　　董思成不知道自己这个身体会带来什么麻烦。Omega好像天生就是生育工具般，平常都被关在家里，无论是工作还是学习，一律被禁止。更别说作为偶像抛头露面了，一旦被发现，牵连的可不止是公司。

 

 

　　搜索栏里打下怎么掩盖Omega信息素的方法，跳出来一堆乱七八糟的网页。难不成已经被控制了？董思成百无聊赖的往下滑，一条三年前的新闻吸引了他的注意。

 

 

　　--一公司高管竟是Omega，长期服用抑制剂导致发情期紊乱，造成公司轰动

 

　　  
　　抑制剂？

 

　　抑制剂是通过提取Alpha的信息素合成的药品，能迅速让Omega短暂度过发情期。只是药效过后，紧接着是巨大的副作用。作为一种短暂却有效的药剂，还是会有很多Omega买下服用，导致的结果就是发情期紊乱，造成社会动乱。于是早些年政府就下令禁止了所有抑制剂的制作与流通，并列入违禁药品，一旦发现有人售卖，立刻关进监狱。

 

　　

　　搜索抑制剂，显示的都是无关网页，董思成翻了十几页，终于找到一个网站。点进去只有简单的一个问题——你是Omega吗？

 

　　

　　毫不犹豫填了是，紧接着就跳到另外一个网页。弯弯曲折的地图，红标可能就是售卖抑制剂的店铺。董思成拿笔记了下来，然后安心的睡觉去了。

 

 

　　第二天醒来，同宿舍的中本悠太和文泰一还在睡觉。董思成轻手轻脚的起床离开了房间，全副武装决定去一探究竟。

 

　　  
　　清晨独有的潮湿气息钻进鼻腔，天还是灰蒙蒙的一片，连接处隐约能看到橙黄的金边。董思成插兜走在无人的街道上，步行了差不多半个小时，在巷尾找到了那家店铺。

 

　　从外面看它又小又破，寻常人根本不会注意到这里，这样一来卖违禁药也就不会被查到了。里面整整齐齐的摆着各类抑制剂，甚至还有改变性别的转换剂。

 

　

　　挑了两瓶抑制剂，董思成走到柜台结账。坐在柜台的是个很好看的男人，或许是同类间的直觉，他闻到空气中微甜的柑橘味。

 

　　  
　　“决定好了？”男人开口说道。

 

　　  
　　“这药伤害很大。不过你能找到我发的网站，想必也已经看过各路新闻和案例了。但是这只是缓兵之策，要想长久的稳定下去，还是要找个Alpha…”

 

　　他说这话的时候，脸上是无尽的落寞。过后又扬起嘴角，把药递给董思成。

 

　　

　　“祝你好运。”

 

　　和他挥手道了别，董思成走出矮小的店铺。最后回头看了眼，抬脚离开小巷。

 

　　

　　从店里出来，董思成的心就像被石头压着，压的他喘不过气。对Omega来说几近残酷的现实生活，他该怎样存活下来。

 

　  
　　扣紧了塑料袋，董思成拦了出租车回到宿舍。他决定先瞒一阵子，至于能瞒多久，还是个未知数。

 

　　

　　“哥，发什么呆呢？要上台了。”李马克走过来拍了拍董思成的肩膀，很少看到他哥神游的样子，脸上的表情逐渐担忧起来。

 

　　

　　cody姐姐走过来替他理了理贝雷帽，眼里也是担忧，最后还是什么都没说离开了。

 

 

　　音乐响起，成员们跳着早已排练数遍的舞蹈。董思成很享受这种时候，到了自己的part，灵动的眼睛一眨，绽放治愈的笑容，再退回到自己的站位，一切看似都很平常。

 

　　

　　平淡下往往隐藏着无尽的深渊。

 

　　就在那一刹那，身体猛地一僵。他感受到某处的躁动，用力咬着下唇，企图用痛感与之抗衡。

 

　　  
　　发情期怎么来的这样快，明明每天都有在吃抑制剂，偶尔还会加量，只为了掩盖自己身上甜到发腻的气味。

 

 

　　董思成悄悄的摸了下口袋，抑制剂不在身上。离结束只有短短的十几秒，身体却时刻处在崩溃的边缘。

 

 

　　离董思成最近的李东赫察觉到了他的异样，他皱了下眉头，在眼神相交的一瞬间毫无保留的显露出来。

 

　　舞台结束，董思成再也支撑不住，用尽全身的力气跑回到待机室，翻遍了背包上下也没有抑制剂。

 

　　

　　他记得自己明明带着了，为什么现在会消失不见？

 

　　  
　　“昀昀在找什么啊，要我帮忙吗?”最先进来的李泰容走到他身边，轻声询问他要不要自己帮忙。

 

　　“不用不用，我已经找到了……”

 

　　虽然对董思成突然的疏离感到疑惑，李泰容还是没再多问转头卸妆去了。成员一个接着一个的进来，待机室变得吵闹起来。董思成缩在沙发的一角咬着手指，一旦有人靠近，都表现的十分慌张。不清楚出了什么事，几个大男孩你看我我看你，没个方法。

　　

　　  
　　“你们有没有闻到什么味道？”

　　

　　  
　　甜腻的香味开始在待机室里扩散，董思成的瞳孔慢慢放大，原本压抑在喉间的喘息也逐渐变大。他靠着墙壁，脸埋在臂弯里，小声呜咽起来。

　　

　　  
　　“不会吧。”

 

　　

　　李泰容寻着气味转头看向董思成的方向，之前的种种异样都有了解释。

　　  
　　

　　李泰容坐到董思成身边，摇了摇他的肩膀：“昀昀，你是Omega？”

　　

　　  
　　董思成抬起头，清秀的五官此刻布满了潮红，眼尾隐约有泪光，伴着低吟泪眼朦胧的问他：“泰容哥，怎么办？”

　　

 

　　因为在公司接受过有关这方面的训练，李泰容很快了解了情况，叫几个能把控局面的人留在待机室。果断的把人揽进怀里，释放自己的信息素安慰着董思成，找了条毯子盖住他的脸以防被人看见，然后一把抱起他飞快的跑到后门停着的保姆车上。

　　

　　  
　　“总之先回宿舍，道英，这边就交给你们了。”

　　

　　  
　　车上的三位成年Alpha都没有说话，才分化的李马克小心翼翼地打量各位哥哥的脸色。说实话，平日里的董思成就足够有吸引力了，加上他Omega的身份，在这个时候更是敏感又暧昧。

　　

 

　　“哥哥怎么会是Omega?明明平时都闻不见的。”受信息素的影响，李马克现在说话还有些结巴。

 

　　  
　　李泰容低头看着董思成隐忍的脸，声音听不出任何情绪：“抑制剂。不然我们一群Alpha怎么会察觉不到，只是抑制剂对身体影响很大。”

 

　　

　　中本悠太眉头拧成了川字，他猜得果然没错。董思成躲闪的眼神和奇怪的举动让他不得不怀疑，前几个星期出去了也没和成员们说，拎着一个不透明的袋子回来，说是去买了零食。现在看来那个袋子里装的就是抑制剂了，想到这里，中本悠太攥紧了拳头，冷着脸转向窗户。

 

　　

　　到了宿舍楼下，让经纪人哥哥先回了公司，几个人扶着董思成到了房间。没了Alpha信息素的压制，香甜的气味很快在狭小的房间里蔓延开来。

 

　　  
　　中本悠太拉开床头的抽屉，里面放着平时董思成吃的抑制药片，捏扁了扔进垃圾桶，问道：“现在怎么办？送医院的话事情会闹大。”

 

　　

　　一旦有媒体捕风捉影，董思成也就别想当偶像了。当红男团成员竟是个Omega，到时候全国上下都会谈论这件事，这对他无疑是致命的打击。

 

　　

　　“不如试试暂时标记?”

 

　　  
　　李泰容这个点子出来，其余的人都齐刷刷的看向他。现在的问题是，到底谁来标记？

 

　　

　　空气一下子紧张起来，董思成的呻吟打破了僵持的气氛。

 

　　  
　　“热。”

 

　　  
　　粉色的毛线衫被扯得没了形状，底下的衬衫掀了个角，白净的皮肤落在视线里。

 

　　

　　“想脱衣服？”

 

　　  
　　“想。”董思成乖乖的点头，嘴唇无意识的嘟起，像个幼稚园的小孩。

 

　　  
　　“那哥来帮你脱。”

 

　　  
　　李泰容坐在董思成身后，捏住毛线衫的下摆，轻柔地往上拉，再到肩膀时又温柔的哄他：“把胳膊抬起来。”

 

　　  
　　乖乖的抬起手臂，毛线衫就这么被脱掉了。董思成觉得身上凉快了不少，就迷迷糊糊地自己解开了衬衫往李泰容怀里钻。

　　

　　“泰容哥。”

 

　　

　　他的声音因为发情而变得黏糊糊的，又像是小猫在抓着人心痒痒的。

 

　　

　　李泰容咬着牙能耐，手扶上董思成的肩膀，“昀昀，你知道你现在在干什么吗？”

 

　　

　　勾人的眼睛里早已是一汪春水，坐起身抓着李泰容的衣角晃了晃，红唇一张一合说出叫人血脉喷张的话。

 

　　

　　“想做。”

 

　　

　　李马克喘着粗气往后退了两步，一直没说话的郑在玹走到他面前，“你先出去吧，这里留给我们解决。”

 

　　待门被重新关上，三个人的眼神都不约而同的晦暗。

 

　　  
　　中本悠太搂住董思成的腰，发了力让人更贴近自己。按着他的后颈，悠太吻上湿润的双唇。舌头扫过上颚，攫取着他口中的津液，右手顺着背脊一路向下，探进早已泥泞不堪的穴口。

　  
　　

　　“嗯唔…”

　　

 

　　从未触碰过的禁忌之地，因为发情的缘故而变得异常敏感。仅仅是探进去一个指节，对董思成来说都足以击垮他这数月来累积建造起来的心墙。

　　

 

　　“你们不来吗？”

　　

 

　　李泰容脱掉上衣凑过来：“我还以为你不会和我们分享”

　　

 

　　中本悠太不在意的挑眉，在董思成的脖颈侧留下一吻，往日里温柔的眼睛里此刻充满了占有和不屑。“只是暂时标记而已。况且就算我想阻止，我也没那个实力。我要争的，是让昀昀完全属于我。”

　　

 

　　抱起董思成让他转了个身，悠太在他耳边低喃：“在你面前的是泰容哥哦~想做什么呢？”

　　

 

　　“想接吻。”未等李泰容反应过来，温热的唇瓣就送上来。带着濡湿的温度，李泰容抚上董思成的后颈，摩挲着腺体，张开嘴与他交缠。

　　  
　　

　　带着薄茧的手覆上隐藏在衬衫下的性器，董思成身形一颤，呼吸变得急促起来。

　　

 

　　擅自分开两人交缠的唇，董思成撑着李泰容的肩膀摇头：“泰容哥，那里不能碰……”

　　

 

　　“为什么呢？”坏心眼的捏了一把，李泰容重新吻住他。“昀昀很舒服，不是吗？”

　　

 

　　“嗯…才不是”

　　  
　　

　　探入后穴的手指已经到了三根，悠太看时机差不多了，舔着嘴唇直接挺身整根没入。不同于手指的尺寸，巨大的痛感刺激着董思成的脑袋。硬生生逼了几滴眼泪出来，他扭着腰想要逃离，却屡次被悠太扣着腰抓回来，更加用力的往深处顶压。

　　

　　  
　　“不帮泰容哥解决一下吗？他现在可是忍得很辛苦呢？”悠太的声音从身后传进董思成的耳朵，他瞥了眼极力忍耐的李泰容，随即低头，贝齿咬着拉链，缓慢的拉下。原本搭在李泰容肩上的手也放在他的性器上，青涩的上下动了几次，张开嘴巴含住前端。

　　

　　  
　　“昀昀！”

　　

 

　　突然被温热的口腔包裹着，李泰容差点没泄出来。偏偏董思成还抬头看他，那双清澈的眼睛现在看来更是勾人。

　　

　　  
　　撕下绅士的面具，李泰容双手插进董思成的发间，微微挺动腰身就好像真正在狭小的内壁里抽插一般。前端几度顶着他的喉咙，极力隐忍着，卖力的吞吐着李泰容的性器。后方悠太的攻势由缓转猛，深处的凸点被猛烈撞击着，灭顶的快感几乎要侵蚀董思成的理智。

　　  
　　

　　在耳边缠绵的低语中，董思成被送上了高峰。悠太从他体内退出，精液从被磨得红肿的穴口流下，滑过腿根，滴落在深色的床单上。

　　  
　　

　　董思成无力的抬眼，李泰容也交代在了他的嘴里。顷刻间口腔里弥漫着淡淡的苦味，董思成被呛得咳了几声，部分精液顺着他的嘴角流下，李泰容抱歉的抹去他嘴角的体液，从手臂下穿过，把人拉进自己怀里。

　　　  
　　

　　“太狡猾了，为什么你们都没脱衣服。”平日里觉得可爱的，清冷的声线染上情欲后，让在场的三个男人呼吸一滞。视线落到面前的郑在玹身上，董思成垂眸，“在玹…”

　　

 

　　没回应董思成的话，郑在玹直接就着精液捅了进去。才放松的内壁再次被破开，董思成明显感觉到他带着的怒意，他垂下眼睛，环上郑在玹的脖子，趴在他的肩上。

　　

　  
　　感受到颈间炙热的鼻息，郑在玹的心像是被狠狠揪了一下。明明自己都这样了还想着安慰别人，怀里的人到底是多么温柔啊。

　  
　　

　　这份温柔应该由他来守护，除了他以外的其他人都不行。

　　

 

董思成破碎的呻吟从嘴缝泄出，漂亮的脸蛋上布满了薄汗。郑在玹扣着董思成的腰，挺着腰一下一下比之前更用力地往里面抽送。忽然，董思成察觉到了身体的变化，他扭头去看郑在玹的表情，慌乱的想要推开，可是却被男人紧紧箍住不能动弹。

　　

 

　　“在玹…不行！不要再往里面去了…”

　　

　　  
　　一边的两人也察觉到了什么，瞪大了眼睛看着郑在玹：“你疯了吗郑在玹！快给我停下！”

　　

　　  
　　郑在玹靠近董思成的耳畔喃喃说道：“他不会是你们的，也不会是别人的。他只能属于我。”

　　

 

　　一口咬住董思成后颈的腺体，挺身进入比以往更加深的深度，前端死死地抵在生殖口，挤进狭窄的入口，直直的冲进生殖腔。

　　

 

　　“昀昀，给我生个孩子吧。”

 

Fin


End file.
